


Guilty as charged (Foggy Nelson x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pretend Court, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the trial of the century and Foggy has to take the risk, for you and your daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty as charged (Foggy Nelson x Reader)

Guilty as charged (Foggy Nelson x Reader)

 

The sweat on Foggy's brow started to acculate as he swallowed thickly, this being one of the toughest cases he had to do but it would all be worth it in the end, especially for you, a single mother just trying to make it out in the world and somehow you decided to make it through with him. True it was a bit of a challenge, his job and your own keeping you apart most of the time but still, it was rare moments he could spend with you and your daughter, (d/n) that made it all worth while for past couple of years. And now, here he was, the case to make it or break it as he continued with his statement, looking at the steely eyed judge, feeling his confidence and determination restored as he spoke out.

"But your honor, I have to object-" he stated before the judge stopped him, managing a small giggle.

"Nope, you had your say, Mr. Nelson!" your daughter snickered, looking up at the man as she always loved playing with Foggy, her mother's boyfriend and this little play-date was no exception, making jokes and judging the fate of the numerous dolls and plushies from her toy-box.

"(d/n)..." Foggy retorted, crossing his arms as he rather liked being called his nickname than his 'correct name', thinking it was too formal, especially for a little girl.

"Sorry! I-I mean Foggy," she corrected herself, looking away shyly, breaking their little scene.

"Better," Foggy chuckled, giving her a smile ad wink to let her know it was okay.

"What's going on in here?" A voice rang out in the hallway, coming up to the (d/n)'s room as the two turned to find you in the doorway, Foggy sitting on the floor next to some Barbies and stuff animals and your daughter sitting on her bed, draped in her Frozen towel to look like a robe and a wand to act like a gavel.

"Pretend Court," Foggy gave you a weak smile, not expecting you to be home so soon, watching (d/n) for the afternoon while you were at work, "Why? Were we being too loud?"

"No, no, I'm just curious," you sighed, secretly loving how much he liked to play with your daughter, despite having been told so many times that he loved kids, especially yours, "So what's going on, Avocado?"

"It's the trial of the century, according to me and (d/n)," he replied, presenting the scene in front of you like it was obvious. 

"Are you going to tell me anything else?" you perked an eyebrow up at him, arms crossed as you wanted to see what they were really up to, knowing the two could be troublemakers.

"I can't spill information about the trial or my client, I'm under oath," he shook his head, one hand on his heart, the other in the air.

"Foggy wanted to- I mean- Pearly has done something very wrong," your daughter interrupted as she hopped off the bed, grabbing a very loved stuff hippo off of the ground, showing her to you. 

"I'm defending her," Foggy added along, (d/n) handing him the plush as he sat her down gently next to him, "She's a very good hippo at heart."

"Then I'll read up about the case when it's over," you mumbled, getting off their backs as you saw no hard being done, leaving the two to do their work as you would take a nap and change, Foggy taking you out on a date and all you knew was that you had to look 'fabulous'!

"Your honor," Foggy interjected now, giving her a sly look as (d/n) responded, always loving the little nickname she managed to get away with since the third date. "Foggy bear."

"Is that evidence enough?" he pleaded, giving her a soft, kicked puppy look as he hoped his argument would make her see that this was the best choice for everyone. 

"I-" the young girl stopped herself for a moment, needing to mull over all the evidence, "I think... mommy likes you and I like you too!"

"(d/n), that's-"

"Quiet!" (d/n) interrupted Foggy, shutting him up as she had made her final decision, "The jury has reached a verdict!"

"That's the quickest verdict right there," Foggy couldn't help but joke to himself, eyes rolling at her statement.

"They say yes!... I mean, they find you innocent," she murmured, smiling bright as she managed to tackle Foggy down, giving him the best hug she could.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Foggy retorted as he pecked her temple before getting it up, putting her back on the ground, "Your mother and I will be back soon."

"I can wait, I get to be- wait, what?" (d/n) began to whine now as she wanted to be there for the date but it was a special date and with the babysitter, she knew this was gonna be a long night, the only thing that would make this night not a total bust would be a simple text message later on, sending Foggy and you off on your little date. 

 

~Later~

 

"I had a rather nice time, Foggy," you replied, having had a lovely night with a nice dinner, a walk in Central Park, it was all just, well, magical, "Really, it was amazing and well, a bit of a surprise."

"That's not the only surprise tonight," Foggy chuckled as he was a little nervous, tugging at his collar as he knew what he had to do, stopping you in front of the law firm, months of planning, careful savings, and a few generous donations coming to fruition, "So, (y/n), I was wondering..."

"Yes-s?" you asked, Foggy acting so weird, well, weirder than usual.

"That maybe you'd hear this defense attorney's plea and with a little bribery," Foggy began, snickering to himself as he dug into his pocket, finding a small box as he leaned down on one knee, opening the box to present a simple but elegant ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Frank-kiln Nel-lson," you started to choke up, not even able to think about this as you bit your lip, just- just amazed that after so long, so many struggles, bad moments, good moments, that he would want to share his life with you forever as you teared up, falling down on your knees as you pulled him into a hug with your answer, "Of-f course, ye-es!"

Foggy smirked bright, everything coming into alignment as he was excited with this new chapter in his life and he was able to share it with you and your daughter. Feeling the small buzz of his cellphone in his pocket, he managed to sneak it as you cried into his chest, seeing that it was (d/n), waiting for a response, smirking as he was glad to give her an answer. 

'What's the verdict?'

'Guilty as charged.'


End file.
